


Purgatory

by fieryhotaru



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhotaru/pseuds/fieryhotaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light meets L in purgatory and they talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatory

_Light’s eyes began to close, ever so slowly, as he felt death coming upon him. But before he left, he felt a presence… a very tenuous presence. He focused his pupils to see none other than L standing before him and smirking as he inhaled his last breath._

ZZZ

“Ah… where… where am I?” Light opened his eyes and found he was standing in the middle of a mountain path. In the distance were more mountains and strange waterfalls that seemed to be flowing over with fire instead of water. The sky was white; there was no sun or clouds or stars. Light looked down into the chasm to only see more white. “The hell is this?” Light asked to himself again.

“Not hell. Purgatory.” Light turned around abruptly, hearing that familiar know-it-all voice. “Hello, Light.” L waved, a slight smile on his face. “If I recall correctly, the person who uses the Death Note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell.”

 _That’s right._ Light thought, his attention still on L. “Then, what are you doing here, L? Aren’t you going to Heaven?” He asked in a sarcastic tone.

“A lot of people go to Purgatory, Light.” L put his index finger on his mouth. “It’s a purifying trial before we are allowed in Heaven.” He lightly sucked on that finger. “I am not perfect, Light. I needed to atone for my sins, as I told you.” L put his hand back in his pocket, taking a few steps towards his rival. “My purification is almost done. Then, I can choose.”

“You can choose to go to Heaven or Hell?” Light was surprised by that. 

“Or…” The darker haired man started. “I could stay here with you. I’m sure you’d be lonesome here by yourself for an eternity. Or annoyed when Misa comes to join you.” Light’s face crinkled up with anger and annoyance.

“Don’t you dare patronize me now, L.” Light warned through gritted teeth.

“I apologize.” L walked around Light to the other side. “I didn’t mean to sound that way.” Light turned around, watching L trod in his slouchy way. “Light, I don’t wish to compete with you anymore. I’m tired.” L stopped walking and turned to face Light again. “You have won the battle with me, and you made that clear on my grave. But, you lost against my successors, and I had my moment of triumph before you arrived here. As far as I’m concerned, we’re even.”

“That’s it?” Light asked after a long pause. “You’re done with me? Even though I killed you, you don’t want revenge for that?”

“If you want to keep hating me, I don’t mind.” L smiled, Light noticed, with some longing in his eyes. “I really considered you a friend, even though I knew you were Kira. Maybe I… found that exciting about you.” L closed his eyes and laughed, thinking about the good old days. “Yes, our fight was exciting. But now it’s over, Light. I don’t hate you and, really, I never did.”

Light stood there, stunned by that last statement. If L had killed him, he would have hated him for an eternity. He would have wanted revenge, but L didn’t. “This place must have gone to your head.” Light concluded out loud.

“It will go to your head too, my friend.” L replied. “Your thoughts will change with your time here.” The sleepy-eyed man paused, taking a refreshing look at the mountainous scenery. “Well, Light… would you like me to stay here with you? It really is your choice.”

“Are you kidding?” Light didn’t even think twice. “I’m not spending an eternity with _you_ of all people. I would rather be with Misa.” L wasn’t surprised. In fact, he began to laugh. “What’s so funny?”

“Even after all this time, you can’t let bygones be bygones.” L wiped his nose. “But you’re right; the two of us together would be an atrocity, wouldn’t it? I was just making sure.” L slowly turned around and started walking down the mountain path. But then he stopped and looked over his shoulder, catching one more glimpse of his rival. “Goodbye, Light Yagami. Our paths will never cross again.” With that, L’s form faded and disappeared, his spirit rising to the Heavenly Gates.

“L…” Light muttered. He turned and walked down the opposing path alone, his footsteps making no sounds, glad that his forever rival was finally gone from his presence.

It took a long time for Light’s stubborn heart to realize… he made a horrible mistake in letting him go.

\-- Owari –


End file.
